Paw Patrol Pokemon XY Series : Episode 1 Keromusse
Paw Patrol Pokemon XY The Series Episode 1 Keromusse Note: This Pokemon XY Character Name Is By The Official Name In Japan Sorry If You Don't Under stand What is That Pokemon Or Character Truly Sorry Character Pluem As Satoshi/Ash Kaw As Serena/Don't know Bangkaew As Chitron/Don't know Tutan As Uriga/bonnie Pokemon That Appear In This Episode 1.Pikachu 2.Yayacoma/not sure about other name tell me in comment 3.shihorn 4.narth/moawth (right?) 5.Sodaz 4.Shushup 5.Erikiteru/Helicoptile 6.Keromusse/Frokie 7.Bunnulbee (If i spell any wrong or you know it name tell me) Summary Pluem From Masara Town Dream Want To Be Pokemon Master So He Travel To Kalos With Katie And HerPokemon And Adventure Of Pluem And His Friends Going To Begin Story (Sence Start At Kaw House Her Mom Is Washing An Vegitables)? Kaw Mom: Yayakoma Please Go and wake Kaw I Already Woke Her Up Once But She Won't Come Down Stair (Yayacoma Fly To Kaw Room) (Go To Kaw And Hit Her Very Hard) Kaw: Ouch! (Kaw Wake Up) Kaw: I Told You Not To Wake Me Up Like That! (Chase yayacoma) Why You! (Yayacoma Land On Kaw Head) Kaw Mom: Kaw! Time For Morning Practice! Kaw: Coming! Geez Again? (Kaw Go To The Window And Open It Up) Kaw: Shihorn! Good Morning! Shihorn: Horn! Kaw: I Wonder If Something Good Will Hapen Today. (Yayacoma Fly Out off The Window) Narator: This Is The Kalos Region. Like In Other Regoins. Pokemon And Humans And Pups Live Together. People Pups And Pokemon Live n Harmony In This World. If People Smile Pokemon Will Smile As Well If Pokemon Sad People Will Be Sad Too. Now One Pup Is About To Land In This Region In Search Of New Dreams And Adventure. (Pluem And His Pikachu In Air Plane Looking Out The Window) Pikachu: Pika! Pluem: Yeah We'll Arrive Soon Pikachu Katie: You And Pikachu Are Really Excited,Huh? Pluem: Of Course Our New Journey Will Begin!. If That Didn't Fire Me Up. I Would't Be Much Of a Pokemon Trainer (The Plane Landed On The Airport) (Pluem Come Out Of An Airplane) Pluem: Helloooo Kalos Region! Pluem From Masara Town Have Arrived (Every one look at him) Katie: What's With You all of sudden? Pluem: Im Greeting Kalos region. Once We're out of here We'll Take our first step in the Kaloa Region! That needs to be commemoreted! (See a New Pokemon) I've Never Seen Those Pokemon Before! (Then He Fell Down The Stair) (Lay In Pain) Pikachu: Pikachu! Katie: Are you all right? Pluem: Ow.... Im Fine Katie What Are Those? Katie: Ah Those are Shushup. Pluem: Shushup Huh? (Katie Help Pluem Get Back Up) (And SomeBody Look At Pluem From A Far Distence It Was Team Rocket!) Nyath: That brat boy has finaly arrive Kogiro: Complete With Pikachu Musachi: We Should Get Started as well Sodaz: Sodaza! Pluem: Alright Here Gose! Let's Set Off Forward Our Gym macth! Katie: Wait A Sec.... You say "Gym Macth"But Where are You Going? Pluem: Where? To The Gym Where You Little Sister as a gym Leader Of Course! Katie: Sorry For Dampening Your Exited But My Little Sister Gym Is Not In Meire City But In Hakudan City. Pluem: What? Really? Pikachu: Pika? Katie: I'll Go Call My Little Sister For A Moment Wait In Lobby,Will You? Pluem: Ok! (Katie Go inside The Airport) (Pluem Is Going to enter the airport but befor he he did he saw a shadow he turn around and saw mystery pokemon and it jump over Pluem head and it jump again and it diaapear) Pluem: Pikachu did you see that? (Pluem Siad Wow pikachu said pikhachu said pikachu Couse! XD) (Sence change to Erikiteru yawn) Pluem: Hey! Erikiteru I saw something awsome! Where's Katie? (Sence change to katie hang up the phone) Pluem: Katie! Katie: Why are you in such a hurry? (Erikiteru jump on katie Shoulder) Pluem: i saw another Pokemon I've never seen before!. It had awesome jumping power and went over my head in one leap! Katie: I see. I'm sure you'll see many other Pokemon you don't know about yet! Pluem: Yeah! I'm glad to come to the kalos region!. I'll Make sure to win the gym battle as well! Katie: Uh... The Thing is,I did a hold of my sister but she's away from the gym at the movement. Pluem(said in such alert): Away!? And when will she be back? Katie: Once she goes on the trip, she usually doesn't return for awile, you see. Pluem: No way! (katie look at Pluem) Katie: Sorry For throwing cold water on your plans after arriving on new land! Pluem: awwww... Battle! I Want to win the League This time Pikachu: Pika pika! W.I.P Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Series